


Between the light of the stars and this damned hell

by MindsinBloom



Category: Band of Brothers, Band of Brothers RPF
Genre: Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindsinBloom/pseuds/MindsinBloom
Summary: Webster went back to the war in Haguenau. Liebgott can't forgive him for have left him alone during Bastogne. At the same time he needs those blue eyes on him.





	Between the light of the stars and this damned hell

 

**_Between the light of the stars and this damned hell_ **

 

 

 

All the company had decided to go to the pub that the night. One of those in the city that hadn't been destroyed yet. Webster was sitting on a chair in front of the counter with a half empty glass of beer in his hands. The swing music played by the recorder player was covered by the laughter and shout of the other soldiers.  
Some were sitting around the little tables, smocking and tightening to themselves some smiling girls. Other are simply playing cards and discussing about their feats of war.  
He was arrived only three days ago. He had found out that some of his comrades were dead when he was recovering in the hospital. And now, many of the Easy Company didn’t want to talk with him. He understood. But he had return, and he was in the middle of the war again. He had been there during the D-Day and at Carentan like everybody else.

Since he had arrived he had heard the monikers with which the soldiers called him when he passed nearby. He was surprised when he recognized a particular voice between the others. A rather high voice to be the voice of a military. It sounded amused and it was enough loud to be heard by him on purpose. It was the voice of his only friend. The only person with who he was able to be outgoing. Yes, their relation was weird. Their talk always used to end with some fights. Sometimes they just fought. But precisely, because when they were together they didn’t feel forced to be kind one with the other, they let go out the tensions because of the war.  
Obviously Webster was always calmer and he barely swore like Liebgott. Sometimes they got physical but Joe despite being strong, he screamed and moved to much so he grew tired pretty quickly so he was always stopped easily by Webster. There had been moments in which they found themselves too close. The bodies in contact through the material of the uniforms, their eyes met, black against blue and because for Liebgott seemed to sink in that blue he pushed away Webster. His heart skipped some beats. He swore something quietly and then went away. However they knew that they were always there for the other one.  
But now it was no more like that.  
It had passed almost an hour and a half and in the pub the voices were became more louder as the smell of alcohol.

He felt it. He felt there were two eyes that was pointed on his back during all night. But he had learned that if you didn’t made an eye contact with Joe is better otherwise you was dead.

  
«Ehi Harvard boy?» shouted the guy sitting in a corner with Luz, Perconte and others guys. He tried to avoid the call, but he had to turn around when a glass crashed into the counter near him.

  
Liebgott looked at him with a grin on his face. Before the bartender caught them Webster picked Liebgott up by the collar and dragged him out the pub.  
  
The street was empty and the guy stood miraculously. Webster asked to himself how much had drunk the other.  
  
«Finally you have the courage to look at me.» said Joe laughing.

«You threw me a glass and you’ve been talking behind my back since I’ve arrived.»

«Oh poor baby.»

«Joe, knocking it off!»

«Don’t call me Joe!»  the guy pushed the other, but he had not’ enough force because of the alcohol in his veins.  
  
«If you have something to say to me say it now or leave alone! You’re acting like a child now. Tell me what I did to you to deserve this treatment!»

  
Liebgott punched him in the face with all the anger accumulated in the last months. Luckily for Web he didn’t hit his nose but right under his eye. Tomorrow he’ll have a black sign on his cheek surely.  

«You lucky bastard...you were gone!  Tell why I have to talk to you again? I have to leave you alone through this hell like you did! Fuck… you have no idea what Bastogne was for us, for me.» Liebgott took a deep breath running an hand through his hair. Webster knew he hasn’t finished to speak yet.

«Was the hell. And I wished everyday, when I thought to die because of the cold or for a bomb, to see you appeared from behind a tree. I was alone there. And I also don't know if you ever thought I could be dead. If you was worried for me. I was…am so angry because I hated you during these days so much but now you are here and I’m glad to be alive.»

He would have wanted only a person to talk to, like he was doing right now with Webster. Because it became so natural to him to let off steam and open his heart to the blue eyes boy.

Webster felt so guilty. He had abandoned his company. He had abandoned Joe.  
He wasn’t able to find the right words to say, maybe because was impossible to apologize for what he had done.

«Joe…I didn’t mean to hurt you.»

«Shut the fuck up, Webster!»

  
The younger didn’t know how he was finished pushed against the wall of a house with Lieb on him. Joe’s lips on him. He didn’t move for a moment with the eyes wide open for the surprise. But he kissed him back bringing Lieb closer to himself. And it seemed that everything just kind of felt into place. Webster felt the taste of alcohol when their tongues met in a rouge kiss. The hands buried in that perfect and soft black hair. A moan escaped from David’s mouth when Lieb grabbed his cheek between a hand making him turn the face to the side so he had at his disposal the neck of the boy and started to kiss it. He left some open mouthed kiss making Web closed his eyes and bending his head in pleasure. The hands held tight to Joe’s uniform.  
He took Liebgott’s face with his hands to be able to look at him.

His mouth was ajar open and swollen for the kisses. He was looking at him with the eyes blurred by the desire. Webster thought Lieb was so gorgeous like that. He really had not wanted to leave him alone.

He stroked Lieb’s cheek going down along his neck, pulling him closer. David nibbled his lips slow by alternating the bites with light kisses. Liebgott tried to kiss him better but the other moved his head  away smiling when Lieb looked at him offended.  
They stood looking to each other, forehead to forehead.

Suddenly Liebgott spoke.

«You’re beautiful!»

«And you're drunk.»

«I know, but tomorrow I'll be sober and you'll be still beautiful.»

«Do you wanna write some poems with me?»

Liebgott sneered.

«No, I still prefer kill some nazis.»

Webster shook his head with a soft smile on his lips. 

They moved away from there because some drunk soldiers begun to get out from the pub. They arrived near the banks of the River Moder*. They decided to lay there.  
Joe was so exhausted that he let his head fall on Web’s shoulder and he slept well for all the night for a long time, with the heart less heavy.

 

* * *

 

 

*the title is a verse from the italian song "Pianeti" by Ultimo, you can listen the song here [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdaO4l7a3c4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdaO4l7a3c4)

*Moder is a river in Haguenau

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first fanfiction written in english, probably there are many mistakes in particular for the verbs tenses, but I’m italian so for me it’s a little bit difficult writing in english and if you see some mistakes tell me please!  
> I hope you enjoy the story. I really love these two and in general this show.❤
> 
> Mindsinbloom


End file.
